magic_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia
Gaia, also known as The World is an unused character from Magic World. Profile Appearance Gaia is a tall, tanned woman with a black spot above her lip, she usually wears wear lipstick and she has wavy dark brown hair. A strong, powerful woman with an exotic beauty. Normally she wears a cream dress with golden trimming fashioned in the image of a toga with golden belt and wears a golden braclet around her left wrist. When sunbathing she is naked, plants often times grow from her body while she is doing this. After forming a relationship with someone she wears more modern clothes, they are usually several year out of date by a few decades. The inside of her body is mostly made out of dirt and plant folliage. Personality Gaia is a overly out-going woman that often times displays kindess and affections, but her true affection is shown in her actions. She is clearly over joyed when she gets a visitor after being alone for centuries, however she personally can't stand most humans and acts cold until she feels a bond with them. She has a bad habit of reading a persons history, often times bluttering it out in conversations about them. She strictly follows the rules set out for her 10 thousand years ago and sometimes acts hostile towards others if they violate the rules. Under the rules she cannot reveal her identity to anyone other than the Arcana, she cannot harm or intend any harm upon anyone and she cannot interfere with mortal affairs, only making exceptions for certain individuals to protect them from anothers harm. She is usually found sunbathing on the roof of her castle, the feelings she gets from lying in the sun is equal to a human having an expert massage. She is still scared of the dark and sleeps with a mob of stuffed toys to protect her from the darkness, which are normally stored in a summon seal. Everyone of them is named and she remembers them all, to her, they are equal to a friends life. She is usually flocked by animals like Snow White. Abilities Gaia is supreme spirit of the planet, Earth, a personification of it's power with her own personality. She holds an immense amount of mana and holds a massive amount of knowledge from her past previous body. Planetary Body / '''Gaia was originally created to be in the image of Gaia, made from soil and foliage, becoming a spirit of Earths essence essentially Earth in the form of a human with her own personality. Gaia is able to merge herself with the planet while she is still to form another faint bond with her former body, allowing her to tap into it again during this time Gaia will merge with the planet, allowing her to view anything from the planet and tap into it's limitless mana source allowing her to maintain the '''Center of the World: Ownership of the Land '''for another few centuries, because of this bond Gaia is only able to die when she is separated from Earth and will be remade from the Earth if she is damaged. Her body tastes of numerous fruit, even the ones lost in history. Her tongue is the most delicious of all, even more so than '''Seduction of the Palet said to be the most delicious form of taste. For a quick summary... *Gaia is immortal and will rebuild herself a countless amount of times as long as their is Earth. Meaning to be killed, she must be separated from Earth and Center of the World: Ownership of the Land '''must be destroyed as it contains a large amount of Earth. Because she is made out of mostly soil and plants she doesn't age or doesn't need to eat, but bathing in the sunshine is heavenly. *Gaia is able to become one with the planet to use the planet as an eye to search for something or someone while restoring her mana with the Earth limitless mana source. During this time Gaia's body is rooted into the ground like a plant. *She smells like ancient fruit lost in history and her kiss has an indescribable taste that can drive a human to addiction. *Natural elements such as animals and plants are naturally drawn to her, like a child to their mother. *She has memory of everything that has happened in the history of the planet and has a mana source equal to that of the moon, it is enough to easily maintain and control '''Center of the World: Ownership of the Land '''for centuries with her full mana. Gaia has both the knowledge and talent to become a magician powerful enough to threaten other immortals, but her large mana source doesn't allow her to cast others spells while she is maintaining a grand magic. '''Forest Cling / '''Gaia combines one of her limbs with the Earth to form a gigantic body of Earth that acts as a weapon and armor. The amount clinged to her limbs isn't limited to anything as long as it is from Earth even water and air will cling to her. The Earth is affected by her physical strength and is enchanted with her Natural Element. : '''Forest Cling: Shoot / '''Gaia shoots the Earth she has combined with forward like a landslide. : '''Forest Cling: Tree / '''Gaia hardens the Earth collected with mana into a tree-like structure to protect herself and others. : '''Forest Cling: Sky / '''Gaia launches the Earth collected into the air, randomly landing all over the area. '''Summoning Magic / '''Gaia doesn't have any contracts with anythings, so she is unable to summon anything special. She uses this spell to seal away items until they are needed. The items she has sealed away are... *A mob of stuffed animals; for her fear of the dark *Millions of seeds, saplings and cutting from various plants stored over the centuries *The Fools Castle and the hill it was on; unsummoned for '''Center of the World: Ownership of the Land *Clothes; mostly old, but she has sealed some modern clothing after making a friend from that age *Treasures from over the years; gold, jewels, etc *Her first body; just a collection of soil and rotten plants from her first body, The Fools mana is still stained on the soil *Her magical garden used in Secret Garden: World of my Own Center of the World: Ownership of the Land / An grand magic that allows the user to alter the reality within a 1800km(About the size of Australia) radius both underground and above ground around the 'Center of the World' manifested by Gaia in the form of The Fools Castle. While inside The Fools Castle, Gaia will be able to manipulate the freely manipulate the reality in the radius from the shape of the landscape to the history of it. The Fools Castle can be stored in a summoning seal to move the 'Center of the World' to another location and if it is damaged, it will take a few weeks to repair on Earth. This magic isn't omnipotent, it cannot alter divine structures such as souls and requires both an immense amount of mana and concentration to use it. Before you can place down the 'Center of the World' their is a grand ritual that takes place using about a fifth of Gaia's maximum mana, that's how expensive it is to move. The rules for the spell are as follows... *It cannot change affect the reality of a soul, such as humans, animals and spirits. Therefore she cannot change the form of an animal or change their instincts, but can make them sick with the virus' she creates. *Reality cannot be altered in things that she has no knowledge of it, such as things outside of Earth and spell created structures. Once she has learned about it, she will be able to freely manipulate it. *This spell cannot remove things with souls from history, but she can change their roles in history. *Once the 'Center of the World' is moved, the reality changed by this magic cannot be undone by this magic. Secret Garden: World of my Own / '''A grand class spell that summons the 'perfect garden' created by The World. Inside her garden is a part of Earth before it was destroyed and polluted, the garden is about the size of Asia on land and also has it's own sea. Gaia has planted millions of species of plants in the garden and has revived dead plants from her memories as Earth, she even has even planted a few Divine plants on the clouds inside her garden. Every plant inside has been cared by her personally, even the Seaweed. The Sun never sets in her garden and it never rains, only a few clouds are in the sky with a few divine plants growing on them. Gaia invites her friends into her secret garden, she even allows them to eat the fruits bared from the plants while enjoying a beauty that no longer exists. When summoned, Gaia is able summon anyone she has met into her garden and will be trapped until they are permitted to leave. Inside her garden, Gaia will be protected by the '''Soul of the Land that sometimes roams in her garden. :: Soul of the Land / '''A spirit that dwells in all plants, it is a divine class spirit. Because Gaia has shown over 9,000 years of affection towards plants, the '''Soul of the Land '''grants it's protection unto her. While under it's protection the plants will begin to move like humans to attack the enemy; from giant poisonous trents, to spell casting lily pads that use Magic Missiles, Barrier and heal all allies, when the enemy is on the land they will be dragged down into the Earth by billions of roots where they will be sealed by the '''Soul of the Land inside of it's belly where they will be cursed to live as food for plants until she allows them to die, for immortals beings this is equivalent to Hell. :: Notable plants / '''Herb of Immortality, a herb that grants immortality to whoever in-digests it, but turns them into a plant-human hybrid. The eater isn't truly immortal, they just won't age or get hungry. When cooked, it removes the immortality aspect of it, instead it reverts the eater to their childhood. Blue Rose, a beautiful divine flower known for it's unnatural beauty, in it's petals it holds the souls of humans that have recently died. Cloud Trumpets, a long vine with a trumpet flower hanging at the end. It is a divine flower that grows on clouds, it plays a beautiful song when at sunset. Tree of Eden, a tree that bares fruit that grants knowledge to those that eat it. It has a legendary status that was rumored to give humans the origin of their personalities. '''Wrath of Nature / '''A grand class magic that allows the caster to manipulate a large area of land, the range is equal to the mana used, if focused Gaia can manipulate through the Earth. Everything in the area affected becomes her weapon, every plant, every stone, every drop of water and even the air will become her sword and shield. With her massive amount of mana, Gaia is able to enchant every 'weapon' with mana making them much harder than what they would be. Despite being a grand class spell, it uses a simple circle that allows Gaia to enchant it, but the amount of mana and control needed to control the large area Gaia controls requires her special talents. : '''Wrath of the Land / '''Gaia condenses the stones into magma until they explode into countless shards enchanted with her mana, launched at the speed of a bullet. Often on fire due to the magma inside it. : '''Wrath of the Plant / '''Gaia forces the plants to rapidly grow and uses their new roots into entangle anyone that steps on the land, piercing them with their enchanted vines. : '''Wrath of the Sea / Gaia heats up the seas to boil and forces the air to carry them into the enemy, freezing them. This can be used to create large walls of ice and boiling water. : Wrath of the Air / '''Gaia manipulates the air to move certain things in and out, depriving them of certain elements and poisoning them with the remainder, from a deadly acid to an equally deadly poison. : '''My Wrath / '''Gaia pulls the Moon down upon Earth to crush anything in it's path, while negating the damage to the rest of the planet. While she is dragging the moon toward Earth she unable to manipulate anything else until it is closer. '''Memory Revival / '''An spell that uses the casters imagination to manifest an object. Gaia is able to perfectly recreate objects from her imagination or her memory, Gaia mostly uses this spell to bring new plants to life and recreate the plants that have died over the history of Earth. Upon creating the magic circle, she can recreate anything she wants from it. Unique magical items, enchanted items and divine items cannot be recreated, only copied in the image. '''Natural Element / '''Depending on the amount of plant life near Gaia, her powers would increase or decrease. In an area without plant life, she would have a Level 0/-1 combat enchantment and in a forest she would be at a Level 7 combat enchantment. : '''Combat Enchantment / '''An enchantment type magic that boosts all the factors that would help in combat, they will become faster, stronger, etc... The enchantments can be split up into levels, for example a high level will gain all the previous enchantments. Here are the levels... *Level -1: Minor Speed and Strength curse - Gaia in a city *Level 1: Minor Speed and Strength enchantment *Level 2: Minor Sense enchantment *Level 3: Minor Regeneration enchantment - Gaia in a grass field *Level 4: Strength enchantment - Gaia in a park *Level 5: Speed enchantment *Level 6: Sense and Regeneration enchantment *Level 7: Major Strength enchantment - Gaia in a forest *Level 8: Major Speed enchantment *Level 9: Major Sense and Regeneration enchantment *Level 10: ''''Rules will be Broken' the affected will start to physically break down, but will be capable of breaking the rules of physics - Gaia in her Secret Garden (Reminder, Gaia is made out of dirt so the breaking down doesn't matter as long as their is more dirt)